plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 August 2016
06:54 What is wrong with "SHUT UP" 06:55 Shut up is a normal word 06:55 Ok 06:55 That's my trigger, check ur priveleges 06:55 Let me recount that incident for the last time 06:55 Just kidding 06:55 I wonder what would happen if you said a swear word (oh) 06:55 DLG: .... a exploit 06:55 PPM: an exploit 06:55 DLG: are you fucking srs? what do u think u are correcting my grammar? 06:56 Hi 06:56 hive 06:56 DLG: You fucking corrected my grammar!... blah blah 06:56 PPM: shut up 06:56 That is a super short transcript of the entire incident. 06:56 It lasted around 20 minutes 06:56 Carried over to the next day. 06:56 So Copper freddy swore? 06:56 "omg now u must be oppose" 06:56 ...Hey I'm getting vibes from this that reminds me of the thread that Mage made about me 06:56 @Iam yes 06:56 Was a thread made? 06:57 While I said 'shut up' 06:57 I got opposed for a profile pic that didn't have anything bad shown in it 06:57 And look at why people are opposing. 06:57 Thread:710036#68 06:58 Someone got opposed cause nobody knows him (oh 06:58 Did Pink just say Grammar Nazing, that is triggering my inner Grammar Nazi 06:58 * (oh) 06:58 @Hige lol 06:58 ^^ 06:58 I posted a comment 06:58 lol 06:59 EP 06:59 Serious? 06:59 gramar? 06:59 Pink said I grammar nazi-ed him repeatedly 06:59 while i only did it once 06:59 I'm not sure why the wiki is forcing us to remove Discord. 06:59 Helps when you never told him to shut up 07:00 That's the same thing as saying banning a user from the wiki because of their actions from the Discord. 07:00 Pink is a guy? 07:00 No we're talking about something that happened with PPM and Copper 07:00 Edited 07:00 Who I'm still surprised is on this wiki 07:00 @Yappat: She's a girl 07:01 Hai o/ 07:01 Th 'him' referred to CF 07:01 *the 07:01 \o PL 07:01 \o 07:01 @Yappat who is forcing you? 07:01 Long time no use 07:01 @Iam what did you mean about helps when i never told him to shuddup? 07:01 I for one, welcome our Discord overlords, it's also pretty easy to use on the phone and there can be separate categories within the room 07:02 Nobody. 07:03 That way 07:03 But I don't like the suggestion to delete the Wiki's Discord by force. 07:03 You can't just do that. 07:03 He has nothing to use against you 07:03 Discord seem hot 07:03 Exactly 07:03 @Yappat who is forcing u to do that? 07:03 And what happens if you got your wikia account hacked? 07:03 I like your suggestion Yappat, keep it unofficial but keep it as an option. 07:03 But Iam 07:03 Nobody. 07:03 I have much more to use against him 07:04 Then what are you talking about? 07:04 Look at the new thread, EP 07:04 @Yappat: Where's the thread about discord? 07:04 Wait 07:04 Saw it 07:04 An option in the Discord. 07:04 There was option 1: Delete it. 07:05 Option 2: Keep both. 07:05 Option 3: Keep chat. 07:05 Seriously ..... 07:05 Option 4: Your own option. 07:05 Option 3: All suk 07:05 EP 07:05 ? 07:05 Your time is over 07:05 Oh.. 07:05 Wat thyme? 07:05 Hax 07:05 WHAT THE FUCK 07:05 3 Insta-block 07:05 -_- 07:05 I didn't like Option 1 that much to be honest, the wiki just can't force the creators to delete an external program like that. 07:05 Wow yap 07:05 That's a lot to say... 07:06 Hax 07:06 I used all my charisma to do that :P . 07:06 I don't beleive in my eyes anymoar 07:06 Special thanks to snap.... 07:06 3 blocks in one turn..... 07:06 :p 07:06 Anymore quest? 07:07 Nah 07:07 Sup :V 07:07 I also put my heart and soul into that :P . 07:07 So help me cheese MINE >:) 07:07 Well, I can't remember how to use the template, and the template page doesn't help at all either. Sorry PPM but I can't seem to vote right now. 07:07 Oh, not. 07:07 I love Discord as much as I love the Wiki, so I couldn't help it and went all in. 07:07 Huh, you do VoteNumber|choice|reason. 07:07 Replace the and with . 07:08 Translate suk.. 07:09 I'm trying to figure out the promotion support template, I used to just copy/paste the template bit and then edit it for my reasons but the template page isn't helping at all. 07:11 Just retype. 07:11 Anyway, I'm still winning my chat mod. 07:11 Whinning 07:13 PromotionSupport|reason|second reason. 07:13 Done. 07:13 Oh, and add too. 07:13 Now we should make a hread about removing all forums 07:14 Vote 07:14 This wiki sux 07:15 ()y Support 07:15 (epic2) fail 07:15 (epic) 07:15 (epic3) 07:15 (epic2) * 07:16 Okay does it work for the thread thing? Also thanks Yappat for helping me out 07:17 (epic2) fail 07:18 (mlgfrog) 07:18 Also Yap do you happen to have a link to the discord 07:18 https://discordapp.com/invite/C6zBJkp 07:20 (agave) ! 07:20 (PPM) 07:20 hive 07:20 (primal potato mine) ! 07:21 Hi 07:22 Hello x2 07:22 o/ 07:22 Removed all my chat thins 07:22 hive magicwater 07:22 *things 07:22 man 07:22 killing ppl in pvp is getting hard 07:22 PPM? 07:23 Did Copper get angry at you when you corrected his grammar? 07:23 Yes 07:23 and he swore 07:24 Dang it, founder of Neo BWA wiki still not here 07:24 Magicwater, progress on the asks? 07:24 he swore 07:24 for grammar correction? 07:24 And those (lenny) art 07:24 wtf? 07:25 lol :P 07:25 Sadly sounds like something a Copper Fred would do 07:25 Well, swearing at someone for correcting your grammar is clearly wrong 07:25 Yeah, I'll prolly start those tomorrow. New keyboard just came so I don't want to do art in this heck of a hot day 07:25 So if he did swore, and directly at PPM as well, why has he not been punished for doing so? (I'm behind the curve by a lot.) 01:09 Can you try anyone else? :P 01:09 Ok 01:09 who you wan 01:09 I KNOW 01:09 WINTAH AND ELEMEC 01:09 Nooope 01:09 It said no 01:09 >:( 01:09 that reminds me 01:09 Hahahahahha 01:10 http://imgur.com/a/4Xr1v 01:10 Wintah x Pink isn't real 01:10 ;( 01:10 :'( 01:10 :P 01:10 :) 01:11 Pink liked this on Sporebook 01:11 @EP, wrong link XD 01:11 http://imgur.com/a/qkpbJ 01:11 JACK STOP CHEATING ON EP 01:11 http://prntscr.com/c6eqv3 01:11 :/ 01:11 Welp 01:12 Jack you're a bad wife ;( 01:12 I think RoboNitori is looking for a rhyme 01:12 You cheated on me first, dickhead. >:P 01:12 http://prntscr.com/c6erdz 01:12 Well 01:12 @EP, what if you try again? :P 01:12 Jack swore, ben him nao. 01:13 AWB mini-modded. 01:13 warn meh too :[[]]P 01:13 JACK STOP CHEATING 01:13 http://prntscr.com/c6eros 01:13 O_O 01:13 Make more XD 01:13 o.o 01:13 TOO MUCH BOT ROMAMCE 01:13 ^^^^^^^^^^^^\ 01:13 This kinda made my night XD 01:13 "MAM" in ROMAMCE 01:14 Cuz that bot is a GIRL 01:14 WINTAH JOIN US 01:14 INVADE US 01:14 COME ON THE DISCORD LOVE 01:14 @EP, what if you try again? :P 01:14 MAKE IT A DISCHORD 01:14 Would the answer be random or just the same? 01:14 http://imgur.com/a/udP8p 01:14 http://prntscr.com/c6esd2 01:14 WELL 01:15 I wonder how to record videos on the PS4 01:15 I wanna do a PVZGW2 gameplay thing 01:15 TCF is gonna be pissed at me. XD 01:15 http://imgur.com/a/pYyXP 01:17 http://prntscr.com/c6etiq 01:17 PFFFT 01:17 HHAHA 01:18 Discord Funny Momments 01:18 Idk if this needs to be a "no swear and +13" forum post. 01:18 http://imgur.com/a/XZNfn 01:18 *forum thread. 01:18 http://imgur.com/a/z4mF6 01:18 (lenny) 01:19 It's hip to toast Jack 01:27 Well, I won't count saying all caps in Discord here 01:27 If you invite me back, i'll make you a very nice PvZTCG Card 01:28 IDK how to invite from the app though 01:28 Back from Discord 01:28 Had too much fun in it 01:28 Halp..... 01:29 Repeater 01:30 I'll play GTR on piano 01:30 if you invite me back 01:30 pls 01:31 I can't 01:31 No option to invite you 01:31 Who play PvZH here, helppppp me! 01:32 Plzzzz... 01:34 Me 01:34 i do 01:34 But ig tg 01:34 discord is 2fun4me 01:34 Hi 01:34 bye 01:35 ih] 01:35 I'm also play PVZH 01:35 Can you help me with some quests? 01:35 Which quest? 01:35 MEGA, win as xxx 01:36 XXX = ? 01:36 Win as Solar, Guard 01:37 You play Wall-Knight 01:37 Play Wall-Knight 01:37 Can someone pls tell my how t record videos on a ps4 XD 01:37 I wanna record PVZGW2 videos for mah channel 01:38 *tell me how to record videos on a ps4 01:38 Lol 01:38 So, as you say win a game as Solar, Guard is get how much gems? 01:40 ... 01:40 Wait it automatically does it? Wat 01:41 ugh this is confusing 01:42 Weirdmageddon, i'm out because Chat DED 01:42 20... 01:42 Cool 01:42 And 120... 01:42 100 for MEGA 01:43 I have NO idea to build my deck 01:44 gtg 01:44 Alt+F4! 01:45 I'm got Grass Knuckles through Premium Pack 01:47 :| 01:58 Helpppp 01:58 fuck 01:58 Can you help me to do quests? 01:59 Is there people here because of the Discord thing? 01:59 hive lily 01:59 And hello to anyone if they're here. 01:59 And... what is discord anyway 01:59 It's a chat site 01:59 It's a chat for hacked accounts 01:59 And people are paranoid about hacking, so they've gone there. 01:59 NOO 01:59 Thing is, nobody there really IS hacked. 01:59 They're just paranoid like I said 01:59 ABSOLUTE OPPOSE 01:59 Yes but you never know 02:00 Though it means NOTHING. 02:00 As long as you edit here, you're not safe 02:00 If you're paranoid about hacking, leave the wiki. 02:00 Pointless things 02:00 If you edit here, you're still as risk. 02:00 That's my argument for taking it off the main page. 02:01 So lily? 2016 08 16